insomnia
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Byakuran, like all true evil masterminds, occasionally gets insomnia. When this happens he likes to make others suffer for it.


Shouichi had found it difficult to instill in Byakuran the fact that, just because Byakuran had insomnia did not mean that everyone else had to lose sleep. It was not often that Byakuran's plans for the future and active mind kept him awake long into the night or woke him up from a sound sleep, but when it happened it was certainly memorable. Byakuran had paced the halls of the Millefiore mansion fully dressed, partially out of his vest and pants, in various sets of silk pajamas, and one exceptionally memorable time… completely naked. That had Shouichi putting his foot down, because the last thing the Millefiore maid staff needed was to stay up all night hoping to catch a glimpse of Byakuran's body.

That and Shouichi would never admit that there would be quite a number of regular staff staying up to see that as well.

After that Byakuran had kept his insomnia confined to his quarters, and to a few select members of staff who appreciated being woken up at odd hours to attend to Byakuran's whims.

Really.

"Byakuran-san…" Shouichi rubbed at his eyes. Shouichi had been woken up and dragged out of bed barely an hour after he had finally managed to fall asleep. Byakuran was half reclined against the corner of a plush sofa, his arms spread out over the back and the arm. Byakuran was still wearing his suit from the day before, the top three buttons of Byakuran's white oxford undone, and the vest hanging open. Byakuran's feet were also bare. "Is there anything you need?" Shouichi was dressed in his usual pajamas, whatever tee-shirt he'd been wearing the day before and a pair of boxers, with a white bathrobe given to him last Christmas by Byakuran on top of it.

"I just wanted company, Shou-chan." Byakuran motioned for Shouichi to sit down in the arm chair or at the end of the sofa. Knowing that proximity to Byakuran was a dangerous thing, Shouichi took the seat in the arm chair. Byakuran's smile was knife-edged and dangerous. "I was thinking…

"Thinking?" Shouichi prompted when Byakuran drifted off. Byakuran seemed so vulnerable right now, tired and half dressed, his head drifting to the side before Byakuran propped it up on a fist.

"Mmmm, about Sawada Tsunayoshi." Byakuran's smile turned from dangerous to dreamy. "I think I'll have him killed next month."

Shouichi, who had been slouched in the leather arm chair, sat up straight with a jolt. Next month? Next month, the Vongola tenth dead next month? That was… that was soon. Would Shouichi be ready? Would the Vongola be ready? "Next… isn't that a little soon, Byakuran-san?"

Byakuran shrugged, his head falling back to rest on the back of the sofa. "Soon you'll have to go to Japan, Shou-chan… do you think you'll like it back in Japan?"

Shouichi wrapped an arm around his stomach. Next month… they could be ready by next month. "Italy has been good to me." Shouichi's response was non-committal. Japan? Shouichi would always love Japan, it was his home, but Shouichi knew that he would see very little of it once he had entered Melone base.

"What a politic answer." Byakuran lifted his head to smile hazily at Shouichi, his blue/purple/grey eyes heavy lidded and tired looking, but still dangerous. "Will you miss me Shou-chan?"

Shouichi slipped his hands into the pockets of his robes to hide the way they clenched. "Of course I will, Byakuran-san, but I'm sure you'll keep in touch." Shouichi was sure Byakuran would make a nuisance of himself at any rate. There were certain things Shouichi was not going to miss though, like the danger of sleeping with Byakuran, the constant knowledge that Byakuran was watching him, the soft, cold press of Byakuran's fingers against the back of his neck.

Byakuran's smile widened. "Come here, Shou-chan, show me how much you'll miss me."

Shouichi flushed, and pulled himself out of the arm chair, taking a few short steps forward to close the distance between the arm chair and the couch. Then Shouichi dropped to his knees and placed his hands on Byakuran's thighs. The expensive suit pants were smooth and silky under Shouichi's palms, tough to get a grip on, but Shouichi's hands were there briefly, only long enough to steady himself before he slipped his hands forward and undid Byakuran's belt and fly, pulling them open to reveal fine, blood-red silk boxers.

Byakuran curled wild strands of Shouich's hair around his fingers, placed chilly hands against Shouichi's head. Shouichi stifled a small shiver/shudder, and tugged Byakuran's pants and boxers down his thighs. It felt less like Shouichi was being used if Byakuran at least gave the illusion of being naked.

Byakuran's cool, chilly fingers curled around the back of Shouichi's neck when Shouichi gripped Byakuran's penis and stroked it, the fingers tightened their hold once Shouichi had wrapped his mouth around the first inch of dick. "Mmm, Shou-chan." Grip loosening Byakuran stroked the back of Shouichi's neck like you would stroke a particularly well trained pet. "I will miss you."

Shouichi's shiver this time was impossible to repress, and because his eyes were trained on the short, faintly grey curly hair at the base of Byakuran's penis Shouichi missed the light in Byakuran's eyes, the especially cruel twist to Byakuran's smile.

The feel of Byakuran's penis was soft but firm, and it tasted sweet. After sucking Byakuran off for the first time Shouichi had gagged at the next time he had eaten a marshmallow. Soft, firm, and vaguely powdery, like Byakuran dusted his penis with baby powder to give off that fine, vanilla like scent. Shouichi ran his tongue up along the underside of Byakuran's dick, urging Byakuran to reach full hardness and hoping that Byakuran wouldn't drag this out until Shouichi's jaw ached. Sometimes, Shouichi could get away with fast, most times, Byakuran liked it slow.

"Shhh, Shou-chan." Byakuran's fingers stroked through Shouichi's hair, down the back of Shouichi's neck. "There's no rush, you don't leave for Japan yet." Shouichi glanced up at him, and Byakuran smiled, his eyes had not left Shouichi since Shouichi had opened his pants. "This is just an appetizer, Shou-chan, the first course."

Shouichi's cheeks flushed, and he turned his eyes down to look at Byakuran's groin instead of being pinned by that knowing look in Byakuran's eyes. Swallowing his distaste and pulling off Byakuran's cock Shouichi gave it a long lick down the side. It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
